


Literal Mindfuck

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: The Negative Spirit toys with Cliff's human brain and Larry's dreamscape body [nsfw art]





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody would write me real weird Doom Patrol porn so I'm taking matters into my own hands.
> 
> I will draw what's happening in the dreamscape once I have settled this very important question, please vote if you have an opinion on this matter https://twitter.com/mrsfrankenstien/status/1124425829000335360


End file.
